story
by La Salle De Bain
Summary: oneshot. memoirs of the broken. akuroku.


**story // a kingdom hearts one-shot**

**pairing**: axel/roxas  
**A/N**: I wish they'd stop messing with the symbols you can use in summaries. That'd be _splendid_. So I'll stick to stuff like this, hurhurrr. I wrote this more than two years agos (June 18th, 2006), but I tucked it away and dug it up recently. So some of the things may not be too accurate from what's happened with the Kingdom Hearts universe since then. But, enjoy! Also, Happy Thanksgiving!  
**Other**: Song lyrics from the Beatles' _Nowhere Man_.

* * *

"Got it memorized?"

"What?"

"My name, I mean. Axel. A-X-E-L."

The "dramatic" meeting.

As simple as it was, something between them automatically clicked. Just _something_—neither of them could put their finger on it. Their auras were just…similar. They were both alone and lost. Borderline desperate. Both were travelers—and their road was the hell they called life. And travelers should just stick together to make the journey less difficult.

"Let's make a promise, Roxas," Axel had said. The boys were sitting side by side in the castle. "Let's promise not to change. Ever."

"Time doesn't stop for anybody, Axel."

Axel could only smile. "Then it's a good thing we're not ANYBODY—I'm sure time would stop for NOBODIES."

"…"

"What's the matter?"

"You're such a smart aleck sometimes."

"Heh—probably from hanging out with YOU all the time."

**&&&&&&**

_"He's a real nowhere man…_

_Sitting in his nowhere land…_

_Making all his nowhere plans_

_For nobody…"_

Roxas' blue eyes locked with dazed emerald ones. "What're you…singing?"

"Oh, some song I heard," Axel chuckled, shrugging. "Seemed fitting; kinda reminded me of Xemnas, you know?"

"You _really_ think Xemnas is wasting his time?"

"Well…a little. It's been awhile since the Organization was first created…and there hasn't been much progress since then."

"Then I guess you're right."

"About what?"

"Time stops for Nobodies."

Axel grinned curtly. "Then we're gonna be doing this a lot…hanging around and stuff. Ya feel any different from before?"

"Nope."

"Out theory remains correct, then. Let's see if anyone else catches on."

"They won't—they're too stubborn."

"Oh? And what does that make _you_?"

"Smart," Roxas answered simply.

"_Well_," Axel sniggered, "remember that I'm the one who came up with the theory. Then that makes ME a—"

"An idiot. You made the theory up without thinking—acted without thought. _Idiots_ do that. And it takes a smart person to sink to understanding while keeping a level head. So instead of being smart, I must be a genius."

"…You had me at 'an'."

Roxas smiled.

**&&&&&**

"H-hey!' Axel called, running up to his friend. "I heard you were leaving—!"

Roxas turned his head. "Oh, did you?"

"Don't tell me you really ARE!!"

"Then I should just shut up while I'm ahead of myself." He continued walking.

"Roxas! B-but—!! Why?! _Why_…?"

He stopped, not turning around. Axel remained slumped over. "'_Why?'_ Why…" Roxas spun around, furious, to Axel's dismay.

The blond stalked over. "How about _I_ ask the questions?! WHY the hell is the Organization not succeeding in anything? WHY am I having dreams about a boy I don't even know? WHY does everyone suddenly want me to help them? And most of all," the boy barked, "WHY does it matter so much to you what I do with my life?!!"

"Because…"

"Because _WHAT_?! You used to be able to answer all of my questions! But now—!! Stop making everything point to _YOU_."

Yet again, Roxas turned around and stomped away.

"Wait! Roxas! Don't go! WAIT!!"

Roxas ignored the pleas. _(Nobodies weren't supposed to care so damn much. Axel was _always_ breaking the rules.)_ He felt a hand clasp his shoulder. Whipping his head around, wide eyes gazed at him. Roxas stopped, looking at Axel in question.

"I…" Axel began. "Just hear me out, okay?" Though the man was just inches away, he was speaking so soft, Roxas could barely hear him. His voice was thick with feeling that didn't even exist.

Roxas had to try his hardest to not begin sobbing. And that wasn't even _possible_. But…Axel made it seem possible. Axel made everything seem like a step away…A reason for Roxas to LEAVE the Organization without regret:

He was getting so used to being spoiled.

"Roxas…" Axel whispered. His friend shivered at the sound. "Don't forget me…okay? Promise you won't forget me."

"Fate decides that," Roxas replied, tugging his shoulder out of Axel's grasp. "If I'm meant to remember you…to be with you…I will. The only think I can promise, Axel, is…wherever you end up…when it's all over…I'll be the first to greet you."

Axel's _"heart"_ melted.

"But other than that," Roxas continued, "I can't make any more promises. I'm sorry…Time just flies when you're somebody." He managed to crack a smile.

Axel watched at his best friend walked off. His chest tightened in defeat. Roxas was swallowed up by the darkness.

He made an oath to never return to that spot again as he made his way toward the castle. After that, it rained for three weeks straight.

The End.


End file.
